


La douleur d'être en vie

by Kalincka



Series: Les Héros qui respirent [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Je t'aime trois fois mille.Trois fois mille, c'est probablement cette douleur en degrés Celsius qui lui brûle le bras.





	La douleur d'être en vie

Les pierres d’Infinité font un mal de chien. Tony est à peu près sûr que désormais, c’est fini. Sa main n'existe pas, son bras ne lui répond plus et bientôt, ce sera sa tête qui s'éteindra comme une ampoule. Il a vaguement conscience que le gamin se jette à son chevet, et la douleur du cœur qu'il n'a pas lui fait bien plus mal que le fait d'être carbonisé. Surtout quand il réalise, avec ce temps de retard réservé aux mourants, qu’on ne l’appelle plus « M’sieur Stark », mais « Tony ».

_Ne pars pas._

Une lueur insurmontable lui écrase les yeux. Au début, il pense que ce sont les pierres, que c’est la fin ; qu’il ne voit pas la lumière au bout du tunnel mais qu’il se fait brûler vif dans un soleil en fusion. Le gamin semble lui crier quelque chose. Un soutien bien plus déterminé lui saisit le poignet. Il entend une voix, une voix de femme (ce n’est pas Pepper), et le gant lui est arraché avec un bruit dégoûtant (il suppose que ça aurait dû lui faire mal, mais c’est trop tard, maintenant).

Il part.

Sauf que Carol Danvers claque des doigts, et la première inspiration qu’il prend lui fait comprendre que la douleur insupportable qui lui enserre la poitrine vient des bras de Peter Parker.


End file.
